


Vita in Motu

by venus_demilo



Category: My Engineer (TV), นักเรียนพลังกิฟต์ | The Gifted (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Post-Canon, The My Engineer kids almost barely make an appeareance, Wave is a tutor!, barely any angst at all, snapshot, these boys deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venus_demilo/pseuds/venus_demilo
Summary: Vita in Motu means Life in Motion in latin!
Relationships: Pang Pawaret Sermrittirong/Wave Wasuthorn Worachotmethee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Vita in Motu

**Author's Note:**

> Vita in Motu means Life in Motion in latin!

“I’m here!”

Wave stifles a groan, burying his head in his arms in mostly fake annoyance. The kids across from him- King, Ram, and Bohn- all look appropriately awkward.

“Go away,” Wave groans, sitting up to look Pang properly in the eyes. Pang grins at him, his hair flopping over his eyes. He holds up a coffee.

“Hi,” Wave adds, softer. Pang grabs a chair from the table next to theirs, pulling it next to Wave. Wave’s students all give him a hesitant  _ wai. _

“I brought you coffee!” Pang says proudly, handing Wave the drink. Wave sips it, and can’t help the smile that creeps across his face. It’s an iced vanilla cold brew, with the sweet foam on top. Wave orders the same thing nearly every time they get coffee, but it’s sweet that Pang bothers to remember his order at all.

Wave gestures to the kids across from them. “Kids, this is Pang. Pang, this is King, Ram, and Bohn.”

“Nice to meet you,” King says politely. Ram inclines his head, which is as much of greeting as Wave’s ever gotten, and Bohn waves.

“You all in math or something?” Pang asks, leaning over to look at Wave’s sample worksheets. Wave wraps an arm around Pang’s shoulders to steady him.

“Or something,” Wave snorts. “You’ve eaten?”

Pang sits back, but Wave keeps his arm around Pang’s broad shoulders. 

“I ate earlier! I had a class during lunch.”

Wave takes another sip of his coffee. “Are you just here to see me, or do you have something else?”

Pang pouts. Wave sometimes can’t believe that they even survived high school, and that he gets to be here, sitting in a campus cafe in the sun. College is something fresh, like that new start they both desperately needed. Especially for Pang. His skin glows bronze in the late afternoon sun, and he looks happier than he ever had at Ritda.

“I’m here to see you,” Pang whines, leaning his head on Wave’s shoulder and looking up at him in the way he  _ knows  _ Wave can’t resist. “I was so bored, and you’re the only interesting thing here.”

Wave flushes, and adjusts his glasses in the hopes that his students won’t notice. Judging from Bohn’s stifled snicker, he has not succeeded.

“Interesting or not, I’m working. Are you staying here to be a nuisance, or are you going to help?”  
“Help with _what?_ ” Pang asks, grabbing a note sheet. He immediately puts it down. “No, I’m going to be a nuisance.”

Wave rolls his eyes, then turns to the kids, who are watching them with wide eyes. “Sorry for him.”

“It’s fine,” King says with his sparkling smile. “P’Pang, what’s your major?”

Pang perks up. “Oh! I’m doing Philosophy with an Ethics concentration, and then I’m hoping to also get qualifications to be a social worker. What about you all?”

Wave smiles softly as the kids answer, looking down at his coffee cup. Mr. Pom had been the one to suggest social work for Pang, and Pang had taken to it like he does everything except math- easily. 

“King, if you’re double majoring in Environmental Sciences and Engineering, why are you getting math tutoring?” 

King stutters, and flushes a brilliant red. Wave pulls on Pangs sleeve, whispering in his ear.

“King’s taking it so he can spend more time with Ram there. Ram pretends he doesn’t know, but he does.”

Pang laughs, throwing his head back, and Wave watches him with almost overwhelming fondness.

“P’Wave, are you exposing all my secrets?” King whines. Wave just winks at him.

“You all better have those sheets done,” Wave says instead, studiously ignoring the way Pang is playing with his earring. “If you’re done, trade them around and correct what you can.”

“Wave,” Pang whispers. “Wave, Wave, Wavey Wave, Wave, love of my life-”

“Oh my god, what?” Wave says flatly, looking down at Pang, who now has his head in Wave’s lap. He still starts playing with Pang’s hair though, because Pang likes it when he does.

“You look pretty in glasses.”

“Oh,” Wave says, stunned speechless. It’s not like it’s the first time that Pang has ever complimented him- in fact, Pang makes a point to do it nearly every day- but he still manages to be shocked every time.

“Thanks,” Wave says lamely, once he regains the ability to think. “You’re pretty too, you know.”

“I do know,” Pang says cheekily. “Hold my hand.”

“I can’t, you brat. I need to drink the coffee you brought me.”

“I guess you love the coffee more than me, then. I’ll get Mon to beat you up.”

Wave groans, finishing the rest of his coffee in one swig and placing his cold hand on Pang’s cheek. “Is that better?”

“Yeah,” Pang sighs contentedly, closing his eyes. “Go do your tutor stuff or whatever. I’m gonna take a nap.”

Wave feels like his heart might actually explode with affection for Pang. Their high school years had been colored by so much fear and desperation. Seeing Pang actually relaxed, all loose-limbed and sleepy in the sun makes Wave feel like all that has been a dream.

“P’Wave.”

Wave jolts, snapping his head up. He had honestly forgotten that there was an audience.

“We’re done.” Ram continues in his flat monotone. “Should we leave?”  
“One-one second,” Wave says, flustered. He fumbles for the answer sheet he brought, passing it to King. “The answers and processes are all on there. If you want we can go over it together, but it is near the end of our time, so if you want to just leave that’s fine too. Um, just- make sure to mark any homework questions you don’t understand before the next session.”

Ram and Bohn leave. King, surprisingly stays.

“P’,” King says hesitantly. He’s eyeing Pang, and Wave already has a bad feeling about this. “How did you ask P’Pang out?”

Wave blinks. Out of all the questions in the world, he was definitely not expecting that one.

“I-I honestly don’t remember.” He looks down at Pang, and gently taps his nose. “Hey, idiot. How’d we get together?”

Pang hums sleepily. “Cornered me in my room after I thought two of my friends had died and pushed me until I was ready to use questionable methods to find out if you liked me or not.”

Wave looks up. “So, um, maybe we’re not the greatest example?” 

King’s face falls, and Wave feels guilt settle in his stomach.

“But, um, our friends, Claire and Punn- hey Pang?”  
“Punn confessed to Claire after she stopped him from killing himself during a DID-induced breakdown?”

Wave stops, stumped. “Huh. Do we know any couples that actually got together, like, normally?”  
A furrow appears between Pang’s eyebrows, like it always does when he’s thinking.

“Mr. Pom and P’Chan- No.”

“If you ignore the whole-”

“No,” Pang says again resolutely. “Their confession doesn’t count if you ignore the whole memory wipe. That’s why it even  _ happened, _ instead of their old-person pining for eternity.”

Wave sighs. “Fine, then what about Korn’s weird maybe-boyfriend? Do they count?”

Pang considers it. “Does-what’s his name? Tew? Actually exist?”

“I think so,” Wave says. He turns to King, who is looking at them with barely-concealed confusion.

“I think,” King says slowly, “that I will either ask him out today or ask someone else for advice.”

Wave shrugs. “Fair enough. If you do ask him out though, take him somewhere nice, okay? I’ve always regretted not being able to take this thing anywhere nice when we first started dating.”

King nods, then leaves, with one last look at Wave.

“You did take me somewhere nice,” Pang says. Wave looks down at him incredulously.

“You were on the _run,_ ” Wave says. “I brought cold take-out to the tent you were sleeping in, and I was injected with a brain-destroying virus. What about that was nice?”  
“‘Cause you were there,” Pang says simply. “Because I was so tired, and ready to just… give up, and you were there. Anywhere is perfect as long as I’m with you.”

Wave is going to cry. He’s going to cry right here, in this stupid sunny cafe, with his stupid cute boyfriend in his lap. Wave hadn’t thought, back then, that this would be possible. That they’d be able to go to cafes, and tutor kids, and drink coffee.

“Hey,” Pang says, sitting up. Wave sniffs and wipes at his eyes.

“Hey,” Pang says again, cupping Waves cheeks in both of his warm hands. “Kiss me?”

And when has Wave ever been able to refuse Pang  _ that _ ?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright thanks for reading this short little piece! I hoped y'all liked it!
> 
> Please kudos or comment if you feel like it, I love reading your comments!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! @venus_demiloao3


End file.
